There are known many photosensitive materials having a photosensitive layer on a support, with which image formation is attained by light-exposing them imagewise. Those materials include those utilizing a technique of forming images by heat treatment as systems that can contribute to the environmental protection and simplify image-forming means.
Methods for forming images by heat development are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,904 and 3,457,075 and D. Klosterboer, “Thermally Processed Silver Systems”, Imaging Processes and Materials, Neblette, 8th ed., compiled by J. Sturge, V. Walworth and A. Shepp, Chapter 9, p.279, (1989). Such photothermographic materials comprise a reducible non-photosensitive silver source (e.g., silver salt of an organic acid), a photocatalyst (e.g., silver halide) in a catalytically active amount and a reducing agent for silver, which are usually dispersed in an organic binder matrix. While the photosensitive materials are stable at an ordinary temperature, when they are heated to a high temperature (e.g., 80° C. or higher) after light exposure, silver is produced through an oxidation-reduction reaction between the reducible silver source (which functions as an oxidizing agent) and the reducing agent. The oxidation-reduction reaction is accelerated by catalytic action of a latent image generated upon exposure. The silver produced from the reaction of the reducible silver salt in the exposed areas shows black color and provides contrast with respect to the non-exposed areas, and thus images are formed.
For photothermographic materials using silver salt of an organic acid, reducing agents of a wide range have been disclosed. There can be mentioned, for example, the reducing agents disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai, hereinafter referred to as JP-A) 46-6074, JP-A-47-1238, JP-A-47-33621, JP-A-49-46427, JP-A-49-115540, JP-A-50-14334, JP-A-50-36110, JP-A-50-147711, JP-A-51-32632, JP-A-51-1023721, JP-A-51-32324, JP-A-51-51933, JP-A-52-84727, JP-A-55-108654, JP-A-56-146133, JP-A-57-82828, JP-A-57-82829, JP-A-6-3793, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,9586, 3,679,426, 3,751,252, 3,751,255, 3,761,270, 3,782,949, 3,839,048, 3,928,686 and 5,464,738, German Patent No. 2,321,328, European Patent Publication (hereinafter referred to as EP-A) No. 692,732 and so forth.
Specific examples thereof include amidoximes such as phenylamidoxime, 2-thienylamidoxime and p-phenoxyphenylamidoxime; azines such as 4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethoxybenzaldehyde azine; combinations of an aliphatic carboxylic acid arylhydrazide with ascorbic acid such as a combination of 2,2-bis(hydroxymethyl)-propionyl-β-phenylhydrazine with ascorbic acid; combinations of polyhydroxybenzene with hydroxylamine, reductone and/or hydrazine such as a combination of hydroquinone with bis(ethoxyethyl)hydroxylamine, piperidinohexose reductone or formyl-4-methylphenylhydrazine; hydroxamic acids such as phenylhydroxamic acid, p-hydroxyphenylhydroxamic acid and β-anilinehydroxamic acid; combinations of an azine with a sulfonamidophenol such as a combination of phenothiazine with 2,6-dichloro-4-benzenesulfonamidophenol; α-cyanophenylacetic acid derivatives such as ethyl-α-cyano-2-methylphenylacetate and ethyl-α-cyanophenylacetate; bis-β-naphthols such as 2,2′-dihydroxy-1,1′-binaphthyl, 6,6′-dibromo-2,2′-dihydroxy-1,1′-binaphthyl and bis(2-hydroxy-1-naphthyl)methane; combinations of a bis-β-naphthol with a 1,3-dihydroxybenzene derivative (e.g., 2,4-dihydroxybenzophenone, 2,4-dihydroxy-acetophenone); 5-pyrazolones such as 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone; reductones such as dimethylaminohexose reductone, anhydrodihydroaminohexose reductone and anhydrodihydro-piperidonehexose reductone; sulfonamidophenol reducing agents such as 2,6-dichloro-4-benzenesulfonamidophenol and p-benzenesulfonamidophenol; 2-phenylindane-1,3-dione etc.; chromans such as 2,2-dimethyl-7-t-butyl-6-hydroxychroman; 1,4-dihydropyridines such as 2,6-dimethoxy-3,5-dicarboethoxy-1,4-dihydropyridine; bisphenols such as bis(2-hydroxy-3-t-butyl-5-methylphenyl)methane, 2,2-bis(4-hydroxy-3-methyl-phenyl)propane, 4,4-ethylidene-bis(2-t-butyl-6-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-3,5,5-trimethylhexane and 2,2-bis(3,5-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane; ascorbic acid derivatives such as 1-ascorbyl palmitate and ascorbyl stearate; aldehydes and ketones such as benzyl and biacetyl; 3-pyrazolidone and a certain kind of indane-1,3-diones; and chromanols such as tocopherol.
Among those known reducing agents, hindered phenol compounds and bisphenol compounds are widely used. However, photothermographic materials utilizing these reducing agents may suffer from problems, for example, they may require long development time for obtaining sufficient image density, they show significant sensitivity fluctuation with respect to development temperature and so forth. Therefore, techniques for solving these problems have been investigated.
As means for solving these problems, development accelerators, particularly reducing agent, have been put into practical use. For example, JP-A-10-221806 discloses sulfonamidophenol compounds.
Hydrazine derivatives are known for a reducing agent in a photothermographic material. As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,695 and JP-A-9-304875, ultrahigh contrast image can be obtained by using a hydrazine derivative in a photothermographic material for photomechanical reproduction. When the derivatives disclosed in these prior art references are added to a photothermographic material which does not necessitate ultrahigh contrast image, such as a photothermographic material for medical use, there may be caused problems such as strong fog, too high contrast, low image reproductivity. They will not be on a commercial basis.
However, even when such known development accelerators and known hydrazine derivatives as mentioned above are used, there may be caused problems such as insufficient development accelerating action, too high contrast, low image reproductivity and insufficient stability of photosensitive materials during storage thereof due to various factors including combination of other additives, production conditions of photosensitive materials, development temperature, lapse of time and so forth, and solution for these problems have constituted an important object in designing of photothermographic materials. Therefore, there has been desired a photothermographic material that solves the problems.